The present invention relates to electrical connector assemblies.
Electronic systems can include a circuit board having several components that control the electronic system. Typically, the circuit board is retained within a housing. A shroud can extend from the housing, and the shroud can be configured to couple to a mating connector. The mating connector may include terminals that couple to the terminals coupled to the circuit board to facilitate electrical communication between the circuit board and another electronic device.